My Love, My Narnia
by BloodyNargles
Summary: Ben gets sent to Narnia to Help a future Queen save the kingdom. Follow him as strange resemblances creep up and he falls inlove with the Princess.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw, guys, come on. Not a wardrobe!" "Aye, stay there." "Ugh." Ben mumbles under his breath walking backwards towards the back of the wardrobe, though it seemed to never end. "What the?" he fell into darkness, slowly turning around he saw what most people would have called impossible. Trees, it was the middle of Autumn, as it was in London. ...But this wasn't London, this was a wardrobe. He was in a wardrobe. Suddenly an arrow caught his shirt and bound it to the side of a tree. Ben's head whipped around to see a girl in a blue dress with a little silver tiara on her head. "Whom, may i ask, are you?" "B-B-Benjamin.." Feeling the need to recite his whole name to her, "And where do you come from?" "London. Um, well, the wardrobe, but um.", Her eyes seemed to widen and she took her arrow out of the tree, setting him free. "Wardrobe...London. It seems i reconize that from a fairytale. Yes, one about a girl with two brothers and a sister, they came here and defeated the White Witch.. Do you know that story?" she looked up at him with her kind blue eyes, Ben nodded. "Narnia." "Yes, you're in Narnia. But have you heard the story?" Ben's eyes widened, "Wait, what? I'm _in _Narnia?" "Of course you are, from the lampost all the way to Cair Paravel, every stick and stone you see, Its all Narnia." Ben swore he was in a dream of some sort. There was a gentle noise of padding feet, "Ah, Benjamin. Finally found your way here, friend." Ben jumped at the sight of the great lion, chills running down his spine. "A-Aslan.." the lion seemed to bow his head and looked toward the girl, "Shouldn't you be in bed, Dear one?" the girl looked away from Aslan, "I was... but i saw you walking and i wasn't tired anyway..and..and.." "Shh, dear one. It was best that you followed me. For i have led you to Benjamin, An ancestor of King Caspian the tenth." His head turned to Ben, "And You have met the future Queen of Narnia, Princess Callie the Healer." Callie looked towards Ben and blushed, looking down slightly. "I am sorry i tore your shirt, we must get you a new one.." Ben looked at his shirt, "Its...Its okay." he said finally, looking at her and smiling. Aslan's voice broke the gaze between them, "I'm afraid the Princess cannot go back. For they have attacked, and they plan to again. You must stop them. The prophecy says something one must not argue with."

_He who shall come,_

_Son of Adam, Daughter of Eve_

_Shall steal the throne,_

_Until one must leave.._

They both ignored the ending. Callie's eyes swelling up with tears, Ben lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She looked at him to find comfort in his eyes. The tears never fell. "You both must go, I will alarm whoever i can find. I shall build an army. But you must lead them. Good luck." And then he was gone. "Oh, Mist. Won't you take us to the Stone Table?" The horse nodded, "And i shall protect you like you were my foal." Ben swallowed hard, it was cold and his throat hurt, he looked back into the wardrobe. Coats.

"A-Aren't you cold, Princess?" Callie looked at him, only now feeling the chill of the Autumn air. "Now you mention it... Why, yes, I suppose i am.." He held a coat from the wardrobe and put it round her shoulders, putting his own on, he watched as she mounted the horse and looked at him. "I don't suppose you know how to ride a horse?" he laughed and she smiled, Was this the love Caspian felt with Lilliandil?


	2. Chapter 2

It took them sometime to get to the Stone Table, Ben had decided in his mind this is where he was going to leave. He convinced himself he'd fell asleep in the wardrobe. Surely a woman like that couldn't be real..?

"Its getting dark, Princess. What shall we do?" Callie's eyes darted around the clearing, the sound of hooves not far off. "If we stop we'll become bait, they'll kill my people. They'll kill us." The sound of hooves was becoming increasingly louder, they were following them. "May i make a suggestion?" Callie looked at him, her eyes clear of emotions, "Isn't there a hard way to the stone table, maybe if we go that way , we may lose them.." he stared directly into her eyes, "Across the river? We'll have to walk... I'm in my finest silk..I..I must change." "Then we must find somewhere safe.." Callie's eyes lit up and she whispered something into the horses ear and they were off again. Ben had no idea where they were going, but the idea of watching Callie change delighted him.

They settled in a clearing, the sound of hooves fading away. At once Callie took the bags off the horse, taking one with her, she turned to Ben, "Aren't you warm?" Ben eyes looked up, he was, infact he was sweating. "Uh uh..yes." "Come, bathe with me." the look and her eyes and the smile that played on her lips drew him in. He followed her.

The light played against his eyes as she slipped off her dress, her back turned to him. He could just about see the outline of her milky white skin against the setting sun, but he could see the curves of her body, and when she turned to the side the outline of her breasts aroused him. He watched as she plunged into the water, and when she came up for air her wet curls hung down her bare back, she finally turned to him. "Are you coming in or not?" she bit her lip, She took his breath away. He nodded slowly, and proceeded to take off his clothes. Callie was well mannered and taught to turn away, but she was drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain. As he took off his trousers she looked at the water, letting her fingers float and disturbing the flow of it. Ben walked towards her, the now pale moonlight shadowing her face, the water was suprisingly warm. He took her hands in his, her eyes met his. Their lips met. And for a second they would have swore time froze around them, That was the beginning of the love that was fated to end.

_Until one must leave..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ben slept perfectly that night, nothing disturbng him. The princess in his arms. But one thing troubled him, the dreams. He was having flashbacks that he had never experinced, there were whispers about things he had never heard of. Then one said something,right to his face. "Caspian, don't lose the princess."

Ben woke up immedately, startled and cold.

Callie was gone.

"Mist..." He nudged the horse, it looked at him with one eye open. "The princess is gone." Mist's eyes opened wide and she stood up, her eyes darting around the clearing. "Have you checked the river?" Ben nodded, "Yes." "Oh dear, dear, dear. This is bad. I was hoping we could get to the stone table before this happened." the horse looked down solemly, "I should't have closed my ears. I promised i would look after her.. I promised Aslan." He looked at the horse confused, "Who are they? Where have they took her?" Mist sighed, in a horse-y way, "They're the Magrinites, Came from another world. They immeditely saw Narnia as their kingdom, and tried to take over. They failed, miserably. When Callie was born her mother and father kept her a secret, No Magrinite was to know of Callie's exsistance. Narnian's were close monitored. They killed traitors and such but somehow the birth of Callie got to the Magrinite Leader. He swore his son would take her hand in marrage, even if he had to force her and kill the spare. Callie must never know the whole truth of this. Never." "Why not?" "I hope you could live with the whole truth and not tell her. All Callie has been told is that she is in grave danger and her people are at risk. Callie doesn't know the meaning of the word love. And, now i suppose, neither do you."

I could tell you where Callie was and what she woke up to, but it was very gruesome and not very pleasant. Hardly fit for you to read, nevermind the princess to be in.

Aslan spoke of deep regret. "I am afraid i have lead the Princess on a dangerous road. She must use her skills to get out of it. I just hope she has learnt something from Benjamin." Fauns whispered quietly to one and other, Noble mice, ancestors of the once great Reepicheep, looked at eachother, having forgotten that everyone makes mistakes. "But it is not the Princess we must help, It is Benjamin. For he is in great danger." Aslan's words cut across the tip of everyone's heart, they knew the prophcey, they must help. For Narnia.


	4. Chapter 4

Riding across the river took several days, and it wasn't scorching hot so there was no way to enjoy it. At night they slept restlessly, Mist keeping her ears open for Callie's voice, and each time they awoke at the break of dawn, nothing was there.

Ben hardly had time to think about anything but the Princess' safety, then Mist started galloping, but stopped beacuse they surrouded. "Hope you know how to use a bow and arrow." the horse mumbled under its breath. Ben reached for the bow, but something stopped him. There was a horse drawn carriage pulling up beside the men, and out of it stepped the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. Callie. "Let me." Ben would've liked to say she walked towards them, but it was more like she was floating. When she got over to them, she wishpered something under her breath. "Sorry." He felt a shooting pain go up his thigh, he looked down to see a knife stuck in his leg, he looked at her, "P-P-Princess-" he groaned in pain, leaning over when she pulled the knife out. She turned around to her followers, "All has been wounded!" They were trailed to the camp.

When they got there, Callie demanded that he be brought to her quarters at once, and for them to be left alone.

"You-You stabbed me.." She looked at him, "And you will be fine, here." she let a drop fall from the bottle into his mouth. Ben looked down at his leg, the pain had stopped, it had healed. "Queen Lucy's healing cordial.." "Passed down for generations." "Why am i here?" Callie looked at him and smiled, "To help me escape."

"Prince Arrialm, Your princess is in her quarters." the man had a sour face on him, blonde hair, green eyes. "Good, with guards i expect!" "um, well no. She asked to be left alone. And we thought, because well, she's already lay down her allegance with us, then.." The Prince's face turned to him, "Was anyone else there?" "Just the prisoner sire, but he is no harm-" The prince ran into the tent where Callie was staying. It was empty. He turned around to face one of his men and ran his sword though his heart.

Galloping through the forest, they reached the stone table. Where narnian's guarded the outside. Aslan's deep voice could be heard, and soft padding footsteps on the ground, But he was no where to be seen. A centuar spotted the Princess and Benjamin, He blew his horn and all narnian's bowed as the Princess unmounted Mist, while Ben helped her down. Someone ran out of the tomb, "Arrabella!" "Princess!" Ben turned around to see a young woman, no older than fourteen hugging Callie, "I missed you, and how i feared you were hurt." Callie smiled softly, "I am not hurt, I had someone to protect me." Her eyes softly locked with Ben's, He smiled. Arrabella giggled, "Awww. come on, lets get inside."

That night, as they lay in a warm room, guards guarding the door, on a soft padded bed. Ben pulled Callie closer to him, letting his finger trace the curves of her body. Callie smiled and looked at him, she whispered something into his ear, "I would very much like it if you were to pleasure me.." she looked at him and he smiled, getting on top of her and entering her slowly, Callie bit her lip, running her hands through his hair, moaning sweetly into his ear. "moree.." Ben built up a gradual pace and made love to her. They fell asleep peacefully that night.


	5. Chapter 5

She stood on the balcony of the castle where her family once stood, her dress blowing in the wind. This place was once inhabited and full of people. Now, the people are gone, and the only thing that lives between these walls is a memory so far fetched it could be lost. It was all her fault.

Her sister was gone, They took her. They killed the spare. Her father, mother. Callie was queen now. Narnians had ran into the trees, too scared to come back. Arietta was next in line, she was only 10. Callie had told her numerous times not to go wondering in the dark, but when she saw what she thought was the great lion she couldn't stop herself. It wasn't the great lion, Infact it was her family's worst nightmare.

The pretty lights were dazing when she woke up, but she knew something was wrong. There was no smile to wake up to. No happiness, There were no stars. She was in the stables, her dress was torn, her memory hazy. It pained her to hear the noises outside, but she noticed something. Mist was gone. Had she run off? No. That horse would fight for her and Callie. Infact she wished Mist was there and that she could be there to guide her, She always told her pretty stories of old times, The Golden Age, King Caspian X's Rein, Queen Lilliandil. Mist probably knew more than that mind of hers could handle, Still, she held onto every part of it. The last thing she heard was Aslan's roar, and it was like the faun's lullabies. She was asleep.

Her father told her that for a ten year old she had a good mind, and would, one day, lead Narnia as it should be. After Callie of course. Secretly Arietta just wanted to be a 10 year old, free, innocent. Not having to think all the time. She wanted to play in the forest with the fauns, but she couldn't do that now. Her sister wouldn't be there to protect her. She's alone.

Ben awoke because the warmth of Callie's body had dissapeared, he opened his eyes and saw her sitting at the edge of the bed, a braid down her back, a brown flowy dress covering her body, but something was wrong. He reached over and held her close to him, she gripped his hand tightly and let the hot tears fall down her face. After a while of silence, she spoke, "They found my mother and father.. They're dead." Ben let his cheek lean against her head, "I'm sorry.." "Ben..?" She looked up at the face before her, he looked down into her sweet blue eyes, "Yes?" "I..uhm, I was sick this morning. Arabella, her sister Guenivere. She's a nurse. I went to her.." Ben looked concerned, "Hmmm..." "I'm with child, Benjamin." Ben froze. A baby. He looked at his lover in astonishment, "Your...Oh Callie!" her held her closer than before, excitement filling his eyes, a new place in his heart already creating itself. Callie smiled softly, her hand resting on what will be the bump, but tears were running down her cheeks. "Arietta would be so happy.. I wonder where she is.." Ben nestled his head into her neck, "She's safe, My love. Trust me." "I do. I love you." "Hmm. You too."

Arietta stared into the distance, "They think they've won. Got the throne. But they'll never have it. Not while i'm around."

Somewhere a while later, late at night. One star twinkled above all of Narnia, She'd had her time on land. She'd shined her brightest, and now. That child shall shine too.

A man's voice echoed in her mind. "I hope we meet again."

_Lilliandil_


	6. Chapter 6

Screams of pain echoed throughout the corridors, and everyone who heard them winced. Ben stood outside of the room where Callie was, pacing worriedly. Arabella got him to sit a couple of times but he couldn't keep still. How he wanted to go in there and hold her hand, just tell her everything would be alright, but he couldn't. There was no way they would let him in there, this was 1000 years after Caspian's reign and from what he saw in the dreams, he wasn't aloud in either. Ben became aware of a baby's cry and when Guenivere came out, she smiled at him, "You can go in." Ben had never ran so fast in his life. When he got inside Callie was sitting on the bed, hold a litle bundle of white towel in her arms, a baby. She looked up at him, her eyes shining. "Ben..." A little wimper came from the child in her arms, she cradled it softly and it settled down. He walked over to the side of the bed and kneeled down, Callie moved the blanket out of the baby's eyes to let him see. Ben stared at his child, his beautiful little creation,_ their _creation. He looked at her and smiled, "Its a _boy_. I've given you a son." her voice was barely audible, but Ben heard her. A son. He lay his head on the space between Callie and the edge of the bed, and sighed happily.

The dreams were vivid that night, The Battles, the pain, the suffering. They all sent him messages, and he caught them, with both hands open.

"Ben, what are you doing? Why do we have to go underground?" Callie questioned him as they decended the stairs to and underground chamber. "You and George have to stay safe, I love you" He looked at the love of his life as if it was the last time he would see her face, Callie's eyes started to look glazed, "I love you too." He nodded and ran up the stairs, Callie looked down at her precious baby, "Daddy's going to be okay. Just you watch.." A tear fell from her eye as she tended to her child, and when he was asleep, she let the tears flow. "Aslan will save him._ I promise_."

Lillandil watched from above as the battle commenced, helping where she could untill she couldn't see anyone, she was powerless and helpless. Not much use. Benjamin could die and it would be on her hands. She couldn't let that happen.

Benjamin's sword was out of his hands, most of his army were dead, but he couldn't leave now. He didn't want to know what happened if you died here, He didn't want to wake up in the wardrobe. One second he was fighting and then it all went black.

Callie cradled her crying child in her arms, trying to get him to quiet down. She hoped that no one could get in or hear George, she would never let go of him. Never. Humming a lullaby she let her tears fall, holding on to her baby, her life and her heart. The _end _was near.

Ben walked around a deserted island, but then he fell, his legs giving way underneath him. He half expected Aslan to appear, but what stood infront of him was a person. It- It was him, but it wasn't. It was Caspian. King Caspian.

Caspian kneeled down infront of the man at his feet, it was like looking in the mirror. He smiled, "Lilliandil. Come down. _Come home_."

The blue star that twinkled in the sky above began moving, until it stopped, right infront of them, and what appeared was a beautiful woman. Lilliandil moved towards Caspian, but then spotted Ben, she smiled warmly. "They're waiting for _you_.." She said, her voice the sound of an angel's, her hand guestured toward a door that wasn't there before.

Ben got up, with Caspian's help. He looked at the King and Queen that once ruled Narnia, they both smiled and Caspian walked with him to the door. Caspian whispered a few words to him, he nodded and opened the door and walked through. He daren't turn back, but Caspian's words still rung in his ears.

_"Thank you."_


	7. Chapter 7  The End

"May i present to you, The new King and Queen of Narnia." Aslan's voice was heard and cheers errupted. George sat on his fathers knee and covered his ears, Ben laughed and looked over at his wife, Callie's eyes shined and she gentally stroked her baby bump, smiling back at Ben.

"Long Live Queen Callie. Long Live King Benjamin."

I had been years since that particular day, and Callie and Ben watched as their five children played with eachother in the gardens surrounding the castle. George, being the oldest son, naturally was protecive of his two sisters. "Mother, mother!" Harriett ran up to where Callie was seated, "James has fell! He's crying and will not come over!" Ben watched as Harriett took her mothers hand and they rushed off to find James. He watched it like he was watching a video. Aslan stood beside him. "It is time." Ben stared at his children. "Will i ever see her again?" "In your world. You will find her." "Will they know? What happened to me?" "Only if they wish so." Ben took one last look at his children's faces. George, Harriett, Matthew, James and Mia. He closed his eyes, not wanting their faces to fade. "Goodbye, Aslan." "This is not goodbye, my son."

Ben opened his eyes and he was faced with wood, he sat against it and closed his eyes. These memories would linger in his mind forever, but they have their own place in his heart and that is where they shall stay. The door infront of him opened and his eyes shot open to see his friends sister standing there. In amongst all those curls was a set of bright blue eyes.

_He found her. _

_The End._


End file.
